Etapas emocionales
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: House no puede aceptarlo, no quiere perder su amistad, su preocupación es mayor al darse cuenta que es el provoco esa situación, pero Wilson le corresponderá?, que es lo que hará house... Despues de todo el nunca se rinde…


**Resumen:** House no puede aceptarlo, no quiere perder su amistad, su preocupación es mayor al darse cuenta que es el provoco esa situación, pero Wilson le corresponderá?, que es lo que hará house...

Despues de todo el nunca se rinde…

Primera parte de mis historias House/Wilson

**Etapas emocionales**

_Siempre me han gustado los retos, los enigmas son mi profesión, las respuestas siempre llega a mi, no siempre rápidamente, pero no hay nada complicado en mi vida…Hasta hora…_

-creo que…estoy enamorado de Wilson-_le dije a la psicóloga, mientras estoy sentado en su sofá. La verdad nunca me lo espere. Me doy cuenta rápidamente de lo que he dicho. Miro a la doctora que me da una sonrisa._

_Estoy inmóvil, aunque quiera no puedo moverme, es decir, en la universidad solo un par de chicas me gustaron, las cuales me sirvieron para pasar el rato. Pero hombres no…esto es algo nuevo…un hombre me gusta y no solo eso, el que se me a gusta es Wilson…mi amigo, mi compañero…_

_Que puedo decir, o hacer, Soy gay?..._

_Bueno si solo el me gusta, eso no me hace gay o si?_

_No, no me hace gay, solo me gusta el._

_Enfoco nuevamente la mirada de la doctora, su mirada me dice que ella ya lo sabía._

-ya se ha dado cuenta-_me dice mientras sonríe. Como que darme cuenta…_

-la sesion a terminado…-_me dice mientras se pone de pie._

_Sin darme cuenta me levanto del sofá con ayuda de mi bastón; haciendo mi cara enojada. Y salgo por la puerta, ignorando loas palabras que me dirige, cerrando con fuerza, me doy prisa._

_Aun sigo sin reaccionar, llego al hospital, e ignorando los reclamos de Cuddy me dirijo a mi oficina. Solo alcanzo a escuchar algo de que es tarde._

_Ya en mi oficina, los miembros de mi equipo me miran con duda, no me e movido de mi lugar, y sigo sin poder articular palabra. Incluso foreman me mira._

-tenemos algun caso-_dijo, tratando de desviar el tema. Al parece lo logre ya que todos se ponen a hablar. _

_Aun sin poner agenció-_el paciente no tiene nada, solo tiene una infección, la cual es mayor por su gastritis severa-_diciéndolo, con mi usual tono aburrido.._

_Despues de un rato todos menos Foreman se han ido a hacer los análisis_-que le sucede, no ha participado nada, si no quiere el caso…-decia mientras, trataba de hacer reaccionar a house.

_Seguí sin contestarle…_

_No Wilson no puede gustarme, es un mujeriego, ha estado casado. No puedo estar enamorado de él, solo estoy confundido, como lo que paso hace unas semanas, con la vecina, yo solo quería acostarme con ella, no es que la estuviera alejando de James._

_La psicóloga a de estar equivocado o yo drogado…_

_No puedo aceptarlo, no es posible yo gay…_

_En general, ninguna relación mía ha funcionado, ni hablar de las suyas, tres divorcios, un acoston con medio hospital._

_Aunque suene cruel, peores han sido mis relaciones, de un rato o una noche con alguna prostituta._

_Y…Stacy…aunque ninguno de los dos dijo dada, sabíamos que nos gustábamos, al menos en ese tiempo._

_Ni habla de Cameron._

_Yo provoque esto, me he aferrado demasiado a el, sin el estaría solo. Pero soy tan celoso que todas las mujeres con las que él quiere salir, las alejo, sabiendo que siempre, sin importar que regresara a mi._

_Ya que sin ninguna de esas mujeres, él tambien se aferrara a mi._

_Esos fueron mis pensamientos egoístas._

_Pero, es decir, el siempre a estado para mi, sus matrimonios han fracasado porque me hace caso, o mas a mi que a ellas, inclusive le presione para que se divorciara rápidamente._

_Mis ojos se empezaron a abrir cundo, Wilson empezó a salir con Amber, era todo lo que yo soy, se lo hice saber a Jimmy. Aunque te lo negué quería, que fueses feliz…_

_Pero al mismo tiempo, quería que la dejara y siguiera conmigo._

_Cuando nos separamos, los cuatro meses despues de la muerte de Amber, Regresó ya que quería estar conmigo le importaba, nos divertimos juntos._

_Cuando regreso, lo investigue, ya que no quería que nada hubiese cambiado, cuando me di cuenta que nada cambio, que seguíamos siendo tan unidos me hizo muy feliz._

_En ese entonases negué, que te quería demasiado, trate de que todo siguiera igual. Así que, me aferre a la idea que me atraía Cuddy, me negué a aceptarte, aceptar que podía sentir algo por alguien como tu._

_Abuse del Vicodin haciéndome alucinar, que yo y Cuddy podíamos tener algo, pero cuando me di cuenta, que no era verdad, en parte me sentía aliviado, ya que estaba libre._

_Cuando le pedí ayuda a Wilson me la dio sin dudar, ya se que el haría todo por todos, pero me sentí feliz que él me apoyara tanto, despues de mucho, el siguió cuidándome._

_Mi pilar, el que le hacia poner los pies sobre la tierra e incluso, centrar su mente, ese era wilson, su mejor amigo por no decir el único y verdadero amigo que en todos sus años, la única persona de la que acepta criticas, la única con la que a convivido, no solo en el hospital sino tambien en su casa, despues de todo vivimos juntos._

_Nuestra necesidad hace que ninguna mujer recién conocida me lo pueda arrebatar._

_Me doy cuenta que no soy gay, solo me gusta el, solo él…_

_No quería perder eso, para mi wilson es parte de mi familia, es lo único que me queda solo tengo a él._

_Cuando vivimos juntos, aunque no fuera la primera vez me sentí tan feliz, te sentía tan parte de mí. Sabía que ninguna mujer te podía arrebatar, ya que habíamos pasado por mucho._

_Cuando la vecina nos creyó gays, quise que de verdad lo creyera, para alejarte de ella, no me importaba si para eso tenia que acostarme con ella._

_Una vez dijiste, que porque no éramos pareja; aunque fuera en broma. En eso pensé durante mi estadía en la clínica mental, como tu dijiste nos conocíamos, nuestra amistad soporto mucho, entre comidas y salidas juntos. Y ahora, vivíamos juntos._

_Siempre e querido saber que pasaría si fuésemos pareja…_

_Una vez te dije que si tú no estabas, me quedaría solo…_

_Que me dirías si te dijera que te amo?, que me dirías si tu sintieras lo mismo?…o es culpa mía que no te des cuenta…_

_Mientras sigo pensando, te veo pasar, veo tu andar tan correcto, tan pulcro, todo lo contrario a mi, te detienes, me das una de tus encantadoras sonrisas, una diferente aquellas que tanto regalas a esos pequeños enanos calvos._

_Una sonrisa solo para mi…_

_Si me escucharas wilson, te reirías de mi, si te dieras cuenta que en el interior soy una persona cursi, de esas de las que siempre me burlo._

_Me amas wilson?..._

_Sientes algo mas fuerte por mi, de lo que has dicho?..._

_Nunca e di cuente de tus sentimientos?..._

_No…no puedo quedarme con estas dudas que carcomen, nuca me he quedado con la duda, ni me he rendido, no puede ser diferente._

_Es hora de el almuerzo, has de estar abajo…_

_Necesito habar contigo…_

Caminando lo más rápido que su bastón le permitía, logro alcanzar a su amigo el oncólogo-hola House…-le saluda con una sonrisa, mientras con resignación, paga las dos comidas.-ya termino tu caso…-le decia mientras, empezaba a comer.

-wilson…-lo llamó, al tener su atención prosiguió-no quiero que te acuestes con nadie…-le dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

Ignorando la mirada confundida de su amigo.

-te estas escuchando?...-decía, al no comprender-house, no se que te pasa, pero se que estas tramando algo-decía mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-no se que debería estar tramando…-se encogió de hombros-estaba pensando que deberíamos ir a cenar fuera, naturalmente tu pagaras…-robándose las papas fritas de su amigo.

Tratando de comprender lo que su amigo le decía y con un suspiro- claro House- explicaba mientras terminando de comer.

Juntos, se encaminaron a la oficina del oncólogo, pero mientras se dirigían hay, house de detuvo -suced…-wilson no consigo a terminar la preguntar, sintiendo un jalón en su corbata, que lo atrajo hacia los labios del mayor. Una caricia suave, pero insistente, el oncólogo correspondió la intima caricia.

La poca gente que pasaba por hay, incluidas, un par de enfermeras, junto con los miembros del equipo de diagnostico se detuvieron, viendo la escena que se les presentaba.

Cuando el beso termino Wilson corrió hacia su oficina, con una sonrisa house se encamino a su propio despacho, ignorando las caras de shock de su equipo.

Como todo lo que pasaba en el hospital, la noticia no taro en llegar a la encargada del hospital, la cual desconcertada, y muy impresionada por la noticia, no tardo en ir a hablar con el responsable.

-house…-entro a la vacía oficina del más rebelde de los trabajadores-como es eso que besaste a Wilson en el pasillo-

Con una sonrisa irónica, y poniéndole atención a la mujer-bueno puse mis labios sobre los suyos, al no ser el tan tímido, me hubiese sido mas apasionado-decía sin inmutarse por los gestos de sorpresa de Cuddy.

-tu estas loco no debes de hacer esas cosas-decía mientras lo regañaba con la mira.

-lo siento mami, la próxima ves lo haré en un lugar mas privado-dijo mientras jugaba con su bastón.

Estas loco, no te das cuenta que no debes jugar así con tu único amigo…-seguía diciendo, pero un indignado house se puso de pie, con un gesto amenazador, mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

-no estoy jugando-decia mientras esquivaba a la mujer y se encaminaba a la salida.-esto es serio-la mujer lo tomo del hombro.

-quieres a Wilson…?-pregunto la mujer, aun dudosa de las palabras del hombre. Un asentimiento de cabeza, le puso una sonrisa a la doctora.-buena suerte-dijo mientras dejaba ir a House.

Mientras con sus movimientos lentos hacia la oficiaba de Wilson, House seguía en sus pensamientos…

_Cuddy una vez me dijo que debía decirte lo importante que eras..._

_Lo que realmente sentía…en ese momento no lo entendía del todo…_

_Solo te quería conmigo… pero al mismo tiempo no podía aceptar lo que hará siento…_

_Es el momento de dejar las inseguridades._

Sin nerviosismo entro a la oficina, del más joven; quien elevó la mirada de sus deberes, posando su atención.

El jefe de diagnósticos, se poso, enfrente de su amigo. Con la pose de seguridad.-no me retracto…-con fuertes palabras, llenas de seguridad trato de hacerle entender, al oncólogo.

Con cara de duda, Wilson se puso de pie, acercándose a su amigo-House…-aun dudoso-somos amigos, llevamos muchos años juntos, hemos superado mucho, te he permitido en todos estos años, las bromas, ser tu conciencia tiempo completo, pagarte la comida, mentir por ti...pero…-se toco el rostro, cubriéndose los ojos, y parte de su cara con ellas-…pero esto…esto…house los amigos no se besan…si es una de tus bromas…-se destapo el rostro mientras, miraba directamente a su amigo.

Los ojos azules, le siguieron mirando _no le molesta el beso, solo que este jugando_. Tomo a su amigo de la corbata, y al igual que en el pasillo, lo beso, un beso suave que se volvía mas apasionado, sentía como, sus lenguas juguetean entre sus bocas, sintiendo la deliciosa sensación de un beso apisonado, pero lleno de sentimientos.-no es una broma…-la seguridad en su voz, desconcertó. -nunca arriesgaría, tu amistad…-dijo mientras con sus manos temblorosas tomaba la del oncólogo.-Eras lo mas importante-con una sonrisa de sus labios, la cual el oncólogo correspondió

-House…yo…te quiero-las palabras de el oncólogo, llamaron la atención –te quiero desde hace mucho, creí que nunca me corresponderías… -alzo su mirada asustado-no quiero perder tu amistad, esto…esto lo cambiara todo…-un golpe en su pierna lo hizo poner mueca de dolor.

-no exageres, solo agregaremos algunas cosas a nuestra relación-con voz convincente –solo agregaremos intimidad y fidelidad a esta relación-despues de dar un golpe en la pierna, con su bastón se encamino a la puerta-nos veremos despues-diciendo eso abandono la oficina, y se encamino a la propia.

Una verdadera sonrisa se planto en sus labios, sintiéndose dichoso, estaba convencido que Wilson y el saldrían adelante, superando sus malos entendeos, sus problemas. Tal vez el dolor nunca se iría pero junto al oncólogo, cada día se sentiría menos.

_Yo tambien te quiero…_

_Eres mi última oportunidad para ser feliz…_

Fue su ultimo pensamientos, mientras el y su equipo resolvían un nuevo caso.

_**/*/*FIN*/*/**_

* * *

Se fijaron que House se expreso con acciones y no con palabras?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fic.

Es un prologo de un nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo, titulado "Familia House-Wilson"

Lo estaré subiendo en estos días. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Este es el link de mi blog.

En este encontraran Desde juegos, mangas, Doujinshi de temática Yaoi.

Algunas traducciones mías y recopilación de otras páginas.

**.com/**


End file.
